Many enterprise and service provider customers are building private or public clouds. Cloud computing enables network access to a shared pool of configurable resources that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimum management effort. In a multi-tenant model, a provider's resources are pooled to serve multiple customers, with different physical and virtual resources dynamically assigned and reassigned according to customer demand. In cloud computing, a multi-tenant environment allows multiple customers to use the same public cloud. In a data center supporting multiple tenants, custom access control lists (ACLs) are needed for different tenants, networks, or virtual machines. Due to constraints on memory and processing, it is difficult for a network device to support a large number of unique ACLs.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.